Pesadillas
by elechan
Summary: [oneshot]Los miedos de Ranma le persiguen en sus pesadillas. Solo una persona puede ayudarle a superarlo. [RA]


**Los personajes no me pertenecen y hago esto sin ánimo de lucro. Espero que les guste.**

PESADILLAS

**"..." los personajes hablan**

**'...' los personajes piensan**

"Nooooo!" un grito de tremenda agonía se dejó escuchar por toda la casa Tendo. Ranma estaba sentado en su futón, las mantas liadas y enrolladas sobre sí mismas y sobre su propio cuerpo. Los ojos desenfocados en las imágenes de su aun persistente sueño y su respiración entrecortada junto el sonido del viendo golpeando las hojas de los árboles eran los únicos sonidos que enturbiaban el silencio de la noche. Gotas de sudor recorrían su frente, sus brazos,…El pelo aún agarrado en una trenza pero bastante deshecha. Una mano fue hacia su pecho, en la zona del corazón. Los latidos, rápidos y desenfrenados. Tragó duro intentando calmar ese sentimiento de angustia.

"Solo ha sido un sueño, solo ha sido un sueño…" y con la misma frase repetida una y otra vez cerró los ojos intentando dejar la mente en blanco y volver a dormir.

"Nooooo!" esta vez las imágenes habían sido más concisas, el momento más real y el miedo más notorio. Una gota de sudor cayó desde su mandíbula a una de sus manos. Estas estaban cerradas con fuerza, consiguiendo un color blanquecino en los nudillos. Con la otra la llevó a sus ojos deseando borrar todo lo que su mente no dejaba de recordarle. Encontró sorprendido un atisbo de lágrimas. Era tan real…demasiado real incluso para su propio bienestar. No había pasado una semana desde aquello y no hubo noche que no pudiera descansar en paz. Las ojeras, dos surcos morados bajo sus ojos, se iban haciendo cada vez más notables. El dolor de su pecho y de su corazón…Cerró su mente a ese sueño y volvió a echarse intentando pensar en momentos más felices…

"Por favor! Por favor! Despierta, despierta…!" Pegó un respingo. Respiró profundo varias veces hasta que atinó a comprender que se encontraba en su habitación. Vio las sábanas tiradas en uno de los rincones. Llevaba todo el mes igual. No podía dormir…no quería dormir. Su cara demacrada por la falta de sueño. Por sus mejillas surcos ya secos de antiguas lágrimas…Cogió la almohada y se la puso encima de la cara. Frases incoherentes sobre felicidad y sueños escaparon de sus labios intentando consolarle…tranquilizarle…hasta que el cansancio le consumió de nuevo.

"Vuelve! Nooooo!" Otro grito desgarrador en la noche. Akane salió corriendo de su habitación hacia la de Ranma. Esa noche la pasaban solos pues toda la familia se había ido de vacaciones unos días. Preocupada abrió la puerta, encontrando a su prometido con las manos agarrándose la cabeza, perdido en su mundo y en sus pensamientos, llorando, diciendo frases incoherentes. Estaba muy preocupada. Llevaba muchas semanas con mala cara, con síntomas de no poder conciliar el sueño, y era la primera noche que lo había oído gritar así. Cuando lo vio, supo que había tenido muchas noches como esa, y se enfadó consigo misma por no haberlo escuchado antes. Corrió hacia donde descansaba el chico y lo abrazó intentando darle consuelo.

"SShhh, Ranma, no pasa nada. Solo fue un mal sueño, ya estoy aquí tranquilo" intentaba calmarle, susurrándole al oído cual niño pequeño. Abrazándole. Y él la abrazó de vuelta. Llorando, por primera vez, en su hombro sin pudor, sin esconderse. Dejándose consolar. Queriendo sentir ese calor que le embriagaba. Y pronto sus sollozos cesaron. La respiración se relajó. Y cuando Akane quiso darse cuenta, pequeños ronquidos se hicieron presentes dando a entender que el muchacho se había quedado dormido. Lo volvió a tumbar y arropó. Le dio un tierno beso en la frente y…tras contemplarle durante unos instantes, se volvió a su habitación.

"No! Akaneeee!" Era la quinta noche que Akane podía contar desde que descubrió que él tenía pesadillas. Y esas se repetían una y otra vez, todas las noches. Pero ya estaba preparada, con un sueño ligero. En cuanto oyó el grito desesperado de su prometido se lanzó a la carrera hacia su cuarto. Le sorprendía ver que nadie más se percataba de ello, y se preguntó a sí misma desde hacia cuanto tiempo él tenía esas pesadillas y ella no lo había sentido tampoco. Siempre era igual, le encontraba sentado en su futón, sudando, temblando, llorando de forma que le desgarraba el alma, y siempre se acababa quedando dormido en su abrazo. Pera esta vez fue diferente. Él no se consolaba y su llanto no cesaba. Akane ya no sabía que hacer para dormirlo. No quería dejarlo solo, pero en la habitación de él no había espacio para los dos. Ranma, que iba colgado del abrazo de Akane, se dejó llevar hasta la habitación de ella sin rechistar. Se dejó tumbar y mimar, hasta que los ojos de él se enfocaron, varias horas después, en los ojos de ella. Él pudo ver la preocupación en ella. Y, por primera vez, hablaron.

"Ranma, me preocupas, que es lo que te está pasando?" dijo Akane desde su posición, arrodillada en el suelo, con su cabeza apoyada en sus brazos, y esos a su vez en la cama. Apenas unos centímetros separando sus narices. Pero él no respondió. Simplemente se la quedó mirando, con la vista perdida…

"Desde cuando tienes pesadillas?"

Silencio.

"Qué es lo que ocurre en tus pesadillas que sea tan horrible?"

Más silencio.

"Ranma, déjame ayudarte"

No hubo respuesta.

Ella se levantó desesperada por ese mutismo. Dio vueltas a lo largo de su habitación sin saber que hacer. Se paró delante de su ventana mirando hacia la fría noche frente a ella y dejó escapar un suspiro.

"Sueño contigo" se sobresaltó ante tales palabras. Giró su vista hacia Ranma que miraba algún punto perdido en el techo. Ella quiso hablar, pero él no le dejó.

"Sueño con la batalla en el monte fénix. Siempre, desde que volvimos. Sueño con la pelea contra Safrón. Sueño contigo transformada en muñeca. Y nunca soy lo suficientemente rápido, lo suficientemente listo, lo suficientemente capaz…haga lo que haga siempre es lo mismo. Tu nunca despiertas y yo…te pierdo"

Akane quedó conmovida sin saber que decir. Veía esa lucha interior en el chico por evitar que más lágrimas muestren que él, el gran Ranma Saotome, pueda ser débil. Eso la enternece. Corre hacia la figura del muchacho. Se sienta en la cama apoyando su espalda en la pared y apoya la cabeza de este en sus piernas. Quizá en otro momento eso jamás sería pensable que ocurra entre ellos. Quizá, en otra situación, ellos se llamarían muchas cosas horribles. Quizá, en otra circunstancia, habría una discusión y terminaría con un artista marcial de trenza volando por los cielos de Nerima. Pero esto era diferente. Ahora él la necesitaba. Sus finos dedos femeninos jugaban con el cabello de él.

"Por qué no me lo dijiste?"

"No lo se, pensaba que simplemente si hacía como que eso no existía, las pesadillas desaparecieran"

"Pero no ha sido así"

"No" confirmó Ranma"

Unos minutos de silencio se hicieron presentes.

"No quiero perderte Akane"

"Y no me vas a perder Ranma porque…"

"Tengo miedo, eres lo que más quiero en este mundo. Me moriré si te pasa algo" dijo en un susurro. Dos solitarias lágrimas escaparon libremente.

Akane se tumbó a su lado. Cogió las mantas y cubrió los cuerpos de ambos. Ranma se abrazó a ella enterrando su cara en su pecho esperando ser protegido. Ella le abrazó de vuelta en ese abrazo protector.

"Akane"

"Qué?"

"Nunca me dejes solo, por favor" pequeñas lágrimas solitarias escaparon también de los ojos de ella. Pero se mantuvo fuerte. Apretó más su abrazo y cerrando los ojos dijo.

"Ranma"

"Dime"

"Nunca te voy a dejar solo, saber por qué?"

"No"

"Porque yo también te quiero"

Ranma alzó su cabeza hasta que sus bocas se encontraron. Fue apenas un roce, pero muy pasional, sincero, tierno… Luego volvieron a su posición inicial y antes de los dos caer rendidos se pudo escuchar.

"Te amo Akane"

"Y yo a ti Ranma"

Las pesadillas nunca más volvieron. Y Ranma nunca más se sintió solo.

_Qué tal? Espero que les haya gustado. Ya saben que para cualquier cosa no duden en escribir. Y por favor, los reviews, tanto buenos como malos, son ayudas para nosotros. Nos ayudan a mejorar y son alicientes a seguir escribiendo. Un beso a todos!_


End file.
